Will You Find Me?
by Nicole Presper
Summary: Kai's trapped Elena in the high school. But Damon's coming, right? He's supposed to save her, right? He'll find her, right? /One-shot/Delena/Angst!


**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD!**

A/N: Hi guys! So this one shot occurs right after episode 6x10, when Damon is trying to find Elena. I guess you could say it's my version of 6x11…

It's quite angst-y and I quite like it. I hope you do too! ;)

As always, let me know what you think, and if you'd like more angst-y pieces like this one!

**One-Shot: Will You Find Me? **

"Elena!"

_I run into the wretched high school; of course I'd be back here again. There's a reason I never finished high school the first time. But I'll be damned if a few shitty memories and some cloaking spell is gonna keep me from Elena. _

_And a guy named Kai. I mean really, what kind of a name is that, anyway?_

"Damon."

_I hear her voice immediately. It rings out in the silence of the school, echoing through the hallways. Which of course gives me no clue as to where she might be. But she's calling for me. She wants me to come for her. _

_She knows it's me who will come for her. _

_And it's not a call of agony. It's certain and strong. A hint of confusion wavers in her tone, but I know she's okay. She's still got some fight left in her, and she won't give up without one hell of a showdown. _

_I hear a clamor down the hall, and dash towards the sound of very pissed little vampire. _

"Damon."

_It's no longer just a call. It's a demand. It's telling me to find her. To save her. To reunite with her. To hurry up and get my goddamn ass down the hall, to her. Because she's had one hell of a day, and all she wants is to crash into me. _

_And it tells me she's still okay. She's still fighting. But she doesn't want to do it without me. _

_Finally, finally. _

"Now I see what Damon sees in you. You're crazy_." I hear Kai's sickly psychotic voice, screaming in rage. _

_That's my goddamn girl. _

"Damon!"

_It comes again, and it's changed once again. It's no longer calling, demanding: now its begging. A call of urgency, a call telling me that if I don't get there soon, we won't be reunited anytime soon. Or at all. _

_And I'll be damned if I'm going to let that happen again. _

_Never again. _

_I follow the sound of her voice, dashing down the hall, shoving every door open in sight. And finally I bash through the classroom door, just in time to miss a sear of fire nearly scorch Kai into nothing. _

_And I know she's here. Elena. My Elena. _

"Damon."

_I hear her voice again, a wave of relief in it this time. Like she knows I'm here to rescue her. Like she knows I'll save her, and never, never let her go again. _

_The way she says my name, it's as if I'm the one thing in the entire world she wants. _

_Finally, finally. _

_It doesn't matter that I can't see her. She's knows I'm here, and I know she's here. I can feel her from across the room, and I can't wait to hear see again, to hold her again. _

_To hold her in my arms again. _

"Well isn't this sweet."_ That sadistic voice comes again, just as I'm crossing the room, reaching out for Elena. _

_And I feel her fingertips touch mine, and for a moment we're going to be okay. We're together again and we're going to be okay again. _

_And I smile, because even though I can't see her, I can hear her. And I can feel her. And I know we're going to be okay. We're supposed to be okay, right?_

_But it comes again. _

"Damon!"

_It comes again and this time it's different. This time is heart wrenching and shattering and piercing all at the same time. And as a vampire who's lived one hell of a life of pain, I never thought I'd feel this pain. This really really deep gut wrenching pain. _

_It's as if she's being torn apart. _

_I can see her now, but it's something I'd never wish to see. Something unbearable and unforgettable. She's collapsed on the ground, five feet away, and I can't reach her. _

_She crumpled up into a ball, hugging her body as tightly as she can. She writhing in pain, screaming out for me. _"Damon! Damon!"_ I see her mouth the words, over and over again. _

_Her eyes are shut tightly, trying to block out the pain, but she's still calling for me. Hoping I'll find her, hoping I'll save her. _

_I see her, begging, pleading for me. But it's as if she can no longer see me. Or hear me. _

_And I'm trying to tell her I'm here. I'm right here. _

_But now I'm on the floor, five feet away, growling in my own pain and fury. And I start to understand-Goddamn Kai. _

_And she's waiting for me, waiting for me to save her; because I save her, I find her. _

_But she can't find me. And she's desperately waiting, looking, and searching. And she can't find me. _

_And as I look into her eyes, and try to get through to her, all I can think, all I can try to tell her is _

_hold on hold on hold on. _

_I'm coming. _


End file.
